


We'll make you a dame!

by RedRarebit



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Crossdressing, Established Relationship, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:05:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRarebit/pseuds/RedRarebit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky has good ideas sometimes - this may be one of them, but not for the reason he intended. PreSerum!Steve Rogers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll make you a dame!

**Author's Note:**

> Fill from my prompt blog, [here](http://fanfishfills.tumblr.com/).

“This is ridiculous. Where did you even get these?” Buckys hands shoved into his pockets with a huff at the distinctly annoyed voice coming from behind the shut bedroom door. It had taken three hours of convincing, cajoling and finally begging to get Steve to at least try on the the slightly-threadbare dress, stockings and heels that Bucky had managed to wheedle off of a female friend, claiming they were for a friends sick little sister. 

His theory was simple - it annoyed Steve to see him taking out girls and dancing with them to maintain their cover and stop tongues from wagging. Bucky figured that Steves complaints were fairly legitimate, seeing as some of the girls he’d taken out recently were a little starting to take it all a bit seriously. He didn’t mind having a reputation as a bit of a heartbreaker, sure, but he didn’t want to be seen as a jerk, and there was a fine line between the two.

So, his plan; acquire lady clothes, put Steve in them, do something to his hair and take him out dancing. It would cool the other girls off, and Steve would have a nice night being able to dance with his boyfriend (something which, Bucky would admit, was something he missed the option to do as well). 

“I bet you look swell,” Bucky called back, kicking his heel up against the wall absently, forgetting Steves loathing of the tiny black marks his shoes made everywhere. He listened intently - there, the sound of hesitant steps with little clicks, implying Steve had the heels on, making their way to the door then stopping. Bucky grinned. “Come on, open up. Worse that happens is we have a laugh over my stupid idea and I give the clothes to goodwill.” 

“As long as you remember it was your stupid idea.” Steve called back, sounding nervous. When Bucky saw the handle of the door start to turn, he pushed himself off the wall and took his hands out of his pockets, excited to see the result of all his work. The door opened and Steve stepped out, unsteady even though the heels were the lowest Bucky could get without giving him flats, hands on the doorframe to help himself balance. The blonde looked worried, especially at the lengthy silence where Bucky just stared at him. 

It wasn’t that Steve made an attractive girl, because no matter how much he loved the guy, Bucky could admit that he didn’t make a pretty dame. The hair was all wrong, his legs too thin and the wrong shape, he had practically no hips to speak of, and it hadn’t previously occurred to Bucky to think about managing the breasts issue. But something clicked in Buckys head - and he wondered, with only a faint and distracted sense of irritation at himself, just how many more weird things he had to like before he checked himself into a hospital - and he felt his mouth go dry.

“See?” Steve asked after a few seconds of worrying silence, during which Bucky had just been staring at him. He grabbed the sides of the skirt, shaking the dark dusky-rose fabric for emphasis. “This is never gonna work, Buck, and- hey what’re you-” Steve sounded a little panicked as Bucky strode forward, hands landing on Steves waist to guide him back into the bedroom. Bucky kicked the bedroom door shut behind him on an afterthought, steering the blonde to the bed and down onto it with a ‘whump’ of the mattress. 

“Can it,” Bucky cut off whatever Steve was about to say, and the other man shut his mouth. Bucky settled between Steves spread knees, leaning down to nuzzle at the crook of his neck with a small shiver and inhale as he closed his eyes. One hand settled on Steves knee, up by his own hip and trembling a little as Buckys fingers edged under the hem of the dress, the texture of the hose over Steves skin an odd but welcome addition. 

“Seriously?” Steve asked, voice wavering a little as Buckys hand wandered higher, the brunette started to press increasingly hungry little kisses to his neck. “Seriously, Buck. This? Really?” Steve swallowed his next complaint/question as Bucky pressed himself closer and he felt an unmistakeable hardness pressed against his thigh. “Christ-“ 

“Are y’really complainin’?” Bucky asked, muffled against Steves collarbone, and Steve shook his head before giving a short little cry at the bite Bucky put there. Buckys hand inched higher, and Steve muffled his next groan with his hand, breathing hard against his palm as Bucky wrapped his fingers around him through the too-thin fabric and rubbed against him with a low moan against his neck. Steve yelped slightly as Bucky tugged the tights down a little, his other hand wrestling with his trousers.

“What’re - oh-” Steve gasped as he felt the heat of Buckys cock against his own, his boyfriends hand wrapped around them as he stroked. “Oh, hell, Buck- You’ll,” He swallowed shakily, uncovering his mouth to grip at Buckys shoulder instead, thrusting up into the tight circle of Buckys hand, feeling the wetness from the others cock smear up the side of his own. “You’ll s-stain th’dress…”

“Fuck,” Bucky ignored Steves instinctive little hiss of his name in response to the curse, groaning as he moved his hand faster. “Fuck, that-“

“You like that,” Steve managed to grit out, shuddering as he pushed up to the thumb rubbing the head of his cock. “You - oh, hell - you want-” Bucky covered his words with kisses, moaning into the brunettes mouth as his hand moved more desperately, wrist flicking to rub his palm over the tip of their cocks. Steve came first, gripping to Buckys shoulders and crying out against the other mans shoulder, cock jerking in his hand. Bucky groaned and moved his hand faster, slippery with Steves come and all-too acutely aware that skirt - the dress was - Bucky cried out as he came hard, harder then he had in a while, face buried in the crook of Steves neck. 

“Hell,” Bucky said lazily after a moment, wiping his hand on Steves skirt despite the grumble the blonde made. Steve hummed as Bucky laid his head on his chest, hand coming up to play with the other mans hair, stroking and ruffling it gently. “You-“

“Later,” Steve mumbled, pressing a kiss to the top of Buckys head, feeling him sigh against his chest. “Tell me whatever it was later.”


End file.
